fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Art Battle
Art Battle is a Fighting/Sidescrolling game. It's comes of two versions; the 3DS Version (Focused on single player modes and have Story) and the Wii U Version (More focused on "online" multiplayer gameplays and more creativity). It is revealed that it is Rated-E for Everyone and the Multiplayer Modes are under supervising by leading players as Hosts. Up to 16 players in the 3DS Version and 32 in Wii U Version can play in the Network Mode. Gameplay There are multiple type of gameplay (gamemodes) in Art Battle but the 3DS focused on Fighting on Story Mode. More gamemodes are available in Wii U Version. Some Gamemodes are based on Nintendo Games (and one is Bad Piggies from Rovio). In most of gamemodes, the player most knock out an opponent with its attacks, and the player can store up to four different attacks. It can also create it. In Story Mode in 3DS, the player must clear stages in 8 Worlds and defeat the bosses. Avaliable in Both Versions *'Battle (Survival)': Defeat your foes before they defeat you! This can be played in Free-For-All, Two-Team and Multi-Team. Don't run out of your HPs! **'Battle (Most Points Wins): '''Get the most points! It not just by defeating foes you can earn the points; destroy vehicles, do certain stunts, cooperate with allies, smash buildings and much more. Of course don't just do total destruction! *'Capture the Emblem': Capture the opponent team's Emblem (or Neutral Emblem depended on the rules setted by the host) and get enough points to win. This can be played in Two-Team and Multi-Team. *'King of Hall': Get in the Hall Zone as long as you can...and pushed your opponents into shame! This can be played in Free-For-All, Two-Team, Multi-Team and Betrayal. **'King of Whatever:' Same as King of Hall, but the Hall Zone might be changed onto another place. Don't expect the foes standing there! *'Footrace: Get to the finishline before the others does! Getting defeated won't result any penalties but you could loses times. This can only be played on Free-For-All Mode. **'Vehicles Race: '''Same as Footrace but you get on a specific vehicle. All participants have the same vehicle so only skills (and lucks) counts. *'Smash Bros. (Survival): Same rule as survival, but you got percentage instand of Health Points. The more percentage you got, the more vulnerable you become. Don't get launched offscreen! This can be played in Free-For-All, Two-Team, Multi-Team, Betrayal and Custom. **'Smash Bros. (Most Points Wins): '''Same as Smash Bros. but you must get the most scores instand of just pushing foes offscreens. **'Smash Bros. (King of Hall/Whatever): Same as previous Smash Bros. rules but the one who stand on the Hall Zone the most wins. The Whatever variation can be applied. Wii U Version Only *'''Tournament: Defeat the foes to get moving. The rules and gamemode varies rounds to rounds, so be prepared whatever the circonstances. This can be played in Free-For-All and Multi-Team. *'Traitor!!: '''Survivors, take the traitor down before it will get rid of you all! Traitor, defeat the survivors! Not too complex for a gamemode, isn't it? This can only be played in Betrayal. *'WarioWare Inc. Survival:' Play the microgames and survive the waves of wacky events! Failed four times (Numbers of Tries can be modified) and it is game over! This can be played in Free-For-All, Two-Team, Multi-Team and Custom. **'WarioWare Inc. Scores: Instand of losing a "Try" in Survival when losing, you got a point for winning. The player/team with the most points wins. *'Zombies!!: '''Similair of Traitor!!, but with a touch of zombies. When a "Zombie" has taken out a survivor, the latter one become a zombie too. The Zombies can respawn too, so the last survivor (or the one who scored the most points) wins. Unlike Traitor!!, the gamemode can be also played in Free-For-All, Two-Team, Multi-Team and Custom. *'RPG Mode: 'Defeat your opponents in this RPG Mode! Everyone takes their turns. Only 2 to 6 players can play (the formation in Two-Team is familiar of Pokémon Black & White Versions). This can be played in Free-For-All, Two-Team, Multi-Team and Custom. *'Bad Piggies: 'The Gamemode from the infamous game of Rovio! Same as Vehicle Race, but the players must construct one before they can go. Watch out cause if you got K.O.ed, you're out! This can be only played in Free-For-All. **'Bad Piggies + Angry Birds: 'Same as Bad Piggies, but this time a Two-Team mode; the "Bad Piggies" team will snatch the Emblem (looking like an egg) while the "Angry Birds" must prevent this for minutes. *'Custom Game: 'Wanted to make your own game? You can! Set the rules, goals, teams, and much more availability in this. There are a Custom Gallery where you can search for your favorite Custom Game. **'Sandbox: Same as Custom Game but there's no goal and no time limit. All you can do is have fun with your friends or Roleplaying! Gameplay Descriptions *'Free-For-All': All players must go on their own. No teams, no betrayals, no mean leaders. Just don't focus of losing! *'Two-Team: '''The players will be devised into two teams with nearly-equals number (depended on the number of players) and may the best team win. *'Multi-Team: Same as Two-Team but with more than two. So that's mean more than one opposing team, eh... *'Traitor: '''Mix of Free-For-All and Two-Team/Multi-Team. The MVP of the winning team is the true winner. Jealous of a teammate? You can knock it out, but once you do it, just wait to happens. Now this is when cooperation is not perfect at all! *'Custom: 'Some will go solo; some will team up. Customize who can be on which team (neutral means it will go on its own). Characters Playable Notice that they will only be available for the 3DS, but can be transmitted to the Wii U. Also, the player must make one for the Wii U. }/ |} Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Art Battle Series Category:Platforming Games